Uma Nova Fase Reescrita!
by Makio H. Diamond
Summary: Hilary está apavorada. Suas primas e algumas amigas das mesmas viram para o Japão passar um ano para estudar?Isso é um caos para ela. A vida dela e dos BladeBreakers vai mudar completamente com a chegada dessas garotas..LEIAM!onegai
1. Makio Diamond Tatchibana

Nome: Makio Hikari Diamond Tatchibana

Conhecida como: Makio

Idade: 14 anos

Parente: Sua irmã Miako, seus tios, pais e a prima Hilary.

Pais de origem: Inglaterra

Personalidade: Carinhosa, meiga, gentil, muito criança. Uma garota doce e com uma personalidade estimulante.

Físico: Magra, mede 1,58m (baixinha SIM), esbelta, pele branca, cabelos lisos apenas na franja e cacheados em todo o bem claros bem longos sempre preso por laços azuis e belos olhos azul-piscina. Tinha um ar angelical na fase.

Roupa: Uma blusa branca com manga bufante, do busto para baixo aberto e feito por um pano de seda leve e transparente deixando a barriga á mostra. Usava uma mini-saia pregada preta, luva ate acima do cotovelo sem dedos brancas (iguais as da Mathilda), sapatilha preta e meia sete oitavos.

O que gosta: Cantar, Beyblade, aula de Educação Física, Amigos e outros.

O que não gosta: Patricinhas, Hilary e cantadas baratas.

Qualidades: Muito boa cozinheira, gentil, amigável, carinhosa, atenciosa e muito bonita.

Defeito:Às vezes crianças,se mete em várias confusões e ser muito tímida.

O que gosta de fazer: Jogar Beyblade, ir ao clube e sair com as amigas, cantar, dançar (isso secretamente sem ninguém ver pois tem vergonha) e desenhar.

Ferabit: Momo

Característica da Ferabit: Uma fada azul marinho com cabelos longos e uma tiara branca nos cabelos com um laço enorme. usava um top curto branco e uma saia branca com listras azuis nas pontas,não usava nada nos pés e usava um cajado com uma estrela grande na ponta, o cajado era branco e a estrela brilhava em azul. seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele bem branca como a neve.

Cor da beyblade: Azul escuro com pequenos detalhes em azul claro e branco.

Histórico: Makio é prima de Hilary. Makio e sua irmã mais velha Miako vieram da Inglaterra para passar um ano no Japão .As irmãs Makio e Miako não gostavam de Hilary, pois Hilary tem inveja das duas desde pequena visto que a maioria dos garotos gostam das mesmas. Assim no meio de tudo isso Makio e Miako acabam conhecendo os bladebrakers. Makio é ingênua e inocente demais, isso acaba encantando muitos garotos. Canta e dança muito bem mais por conta da timidez não se expõe aos outros.


	2. Miako Diamond Tatchibana

Gente esqueci de escrever que primeiro vou por o perfil das duas irmãs...Bom essa é Miako...Espero que gostem dela e depois desse perfil finalmente a fic!

Beijos!

Nome: Miako Diamond Tatchibana

Idade: 16 anos

Parente: Sua irmã Makio, seus tios, pais e a prima Hilary.

Pais de origem: Inglaterra

Personalidade: Amiga, conselheira, sabia, inteligente, calma e confiável. Todos gostam dela.

Físico: Possui uma aparência angelical, belos olhos cor de mel, esbelta, tem 1m 60, a pele branca, cabelos azuis channel com mechas na frente maiores que o cabelo atrás e uma franja normal.

Roupa: Uma minissaia-short azul marinho, uma blusa branca de alçinhas com meias sete oitavos com um tênis lilás e luvas iguais as da sua irmã só que na cor azul também um pingente de coração onde guarda uma foto de seus pais e de Makio.

O que gosta: Ler, estudar, Jogar Beyblade, viajar, amigos, dançar e cantar.

O que não gosta: Brigas desnecessárias, falsidade e educação física.

Qualidade: Conselheira e calma

Defeito: Confia demais nas pessoas e as vezes ser um pouco (barraqueira).

O que gosta de fazer: Viajar e assistir filmes de comedia e romance.

Ferabit: Noogard

Característica da ferabit: É um dragão igual a Dragoon porem na cor lilás

Cor da beyblade: Lilás, branca e detalhes em rosa.

Lado: bom

Histórico: Diferente de sua irmã Makio, Miako tem uma personalidade só. É uma menina comum como todas as outras adolescentes de sua sua irmã, não é muito apegada a Hilary pelos mesmos de sua irmã mais nova. Ao contrário de Makio, Miako não é tímida (TÍMIDA AO EXTREMO) e sim é bem leve e solta, conversa com todos e têm um ótimo senso de humor. É gulosa mais é BEM magra. Gosta muito de sua irmã e pela inocência da mesma a protege de rapazes mal intecionados e diversas outras coisas.


	3. Perfil das personagens restantes

Nome: Aiko Higurash.

Idade: 16 anos.

Data de Aniversário: 15/07

Pais: França - Paris

Aparencia: Cabelos cacheados, castanhos claros, olhos verdes esmeraldas, possui um corpo perfeito, um busto bem arranjado. Tem altura de Max.

Roupas: Um short bem curto preto com umas correntes, um top curto com um pequeno decote preto, um casaco preto curto de manga curta com correntes, uma luva na mão direita sem dedo preta e de couro, botas pretas que vão até abaixo do joelho e um colar grudado no pescoço preto. usa lapis de olhos preto e batom vermelho.

Parentes: Nenhum. (vive sozinha nas ruas).

Personalidade: Fria, brigona, mas tem um bom coração, é educada quando quer, amiga, companheira, simpatica, docil com as amigas, séria, mas com as amigas e alegre e namoradeira. É romantica, mas ninguém sabe.

O que gosta: De ler, cantar, dançar, filmes de romance, ficar as vezes sozinha, da lua, do mar, estrelas, animais principalmente gatos. e preto, roupas curtas e pretas, ou brancas.

O que não gosta: Que mandem nela, patys encheridas, rosa.

Qualidade: Corajosa e inteligente.

Defeito: Brigona.

O que gosta de fazer: Cantar e dançar.

Fera bit: Reznard.

Caracteristicas da fera bit: É igual a Dranzer só que toda branca.

Cor da Beyblade: Branca com cinza.

Lado: Bom.

Histórico: Aiko é uma garota que sofre no mundo, seus pais morreram quando ela tinha 2 anos, então a mandaram a um orfanato, quando completou 6 anos, não aguentava as humilhações e tudo que tinha que passar lá e fugiu, se tornou uma grande beylutadora, aprendeu a beybladar nas ruas, pois um senhor q aparentava 36 anos encinou tudo que ela sabe sobre lutas, e outras coisas até hoje, as uma vez ele morreu por causa de um policial, pois viviam nas ruas, então ela odeia policias e agora é uma grande beylutadora que nunca perdeu, muito respeitada nas ruas e é uma bela garota que vive nas ruas de paris.

Nome: Kasumi Risaki Bogard  
Idade: 14 anos  
País de origem: Estados Unidos (descendência sul-coreana)  
Personalidade: Piadista, sádica, engraçada, louca, violenta muitas vezes e extrovertida demais.  
Físico: Cabelos e olhos verdes, corpo atlético e pele branca.  
Roupa: Jaqueta de couro preta fechada com zíper, minissaia verde-escura e botas de cano comprido pretas.  
O que gosta: Se meter em brigas, lutas (principalmente se for caratê, aikido e muay thai), fighting games e contar piadas de humor negro.  
O que não gosta: De ficar sem fazer nada, ser feita de besta, ser enganada.  
Qualidade: É muito protetora  
Defeito: É violenta demais.  
O que gosta de fazer: Participar de lutas de rua, jogar games de luta 2D e assistir filmes de luta e inventar altos palavrões.  
Fera-bit: Blanka  
Característica da fera-bit: É um dragão verde alado de asas azuis e olhos vermelhos  
Cor da beyblade: Preta e verde  
Lado: Bom  
Histórico: Kasumi viveu sem conhecer seus pais. Ela morava numa grande cidade violenta e todos os dias ela apanhava de vários valentões. Sendo assim, ela resolveu aprender vários estilos de luta para que assim, ela pudesse sobreviver e derrotar os valentões. Após aprender caratê, aikido e muay thai, ela derrotou vários dos lutadores de rua e foi conhecida pela cidade como a "princesa da morte", por conseguir até matar vários dos seus oponentes

Nome:Sybelle Christine Willians

Conhecida:Silence

Idade:15 anos

Parentes:Pais mortos e sua irmã gemea Angela(assasinada)

Pais de origem:Russia

Personalidade:Quieta (poucos sabem o motivo), calma, educada, não é muito de falar, um pouco fria, inteligente (por causa da leitura diária), esperta, astuta, corajosa e fato interessante que Sybelle só é uma pessoa gentil com os amigos e aqueles que eram ligados com a familia dela e tambem quando faz um favor para alguem não nada em troca.

Fisico:Cabelos longos, lisos e negros e franja virada para o lado direito, olhos azuis marinhos sem brilho, altura meridiana, muito bonita, tem um ar juvenil e pele clara e muito pálida (não toma muito sol).

Roupa:Blusa azul marinho bem justo, um colete preto sem mangas, um shorts preto pequeno em baixo da saia preta que vai até a metade coxa, botas pretas até o joelho, uma cruz e uma pulseira negra com detalhes pratas no pulso direito.

O que gosta:Ler, ouvir musica, mexer no seu lap top e o resto é segredo.

O que não gosta:Que falem mal de seus amigos, perder para trapaceiros, dormir muito,barulho e ser insultada.

Qualidades:Inteligencia e calma

Defeito:Frieza

O que gosta de fazer:Ler e ouvir musica

Ferabit:Marine

Caracteristicas da ferabit:um anjo vestindo um tomara que caia azul marinho que cobre os pés, usa luvas negras até o cotovelo, tem botas metálicas, asas negras como de um anjo caído, olhos cobertos por uma proteção azul marinho. Tem como arma uma foice em forma de meia lua prata com o cabo de cor negra.

Cor da Beyblade:Azul marinho e preto com detalhes em prata.

Lado:Bom,mesmo não parecendo.

Historico:Seus pais morreram quando tinha 5 anos e morava na mansão da sua familia junto com sua irmã até ela ser assasinada quando as duas tinham 13 anos.Não gosta de comentar sobre sua vida e sobre sua no Japão desde do incidente,mas não fica conversando com muitos que aparentam pode ser fria,mas no fundo ela é gentil.

Agora o perfil da nova personagem:

Nome: Maiko Diamond Tatchibana

Conhecida: Mai Mai

Idade: 15 anos

Parentes:  
(Nem preciso dizer uu)

Pais de origem: ²

Personalidade: Bem agitada, elétrica e brigona

Físico: Tem cabelos longos pretos e olhos verdes, altura meridiana e magra.

Roupa: Um vestido longo azul marinho com detalhes brancos, luvas normais brancas e botas azuis de meio cano

O que gosta: Ler, lutar beyblade e etc.

O que não gosta: Hilary (XD).

Qualidades: Simpática, brincalhona.

Defeito: É bem brigona

O que gosta de fazer: Lutar beyblade e bater na Hilaru (8D).

Fera-bit: Hikari no Tenshi

Características da ferabit: É inspirada em Makio,sua avó a criou a partir da irmã mais nova quando a mesma nasceu, é um anjo de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com um vestido branco bem comprido. Além de Maiko, Makio pode usar Hikari também.

Cor da Beyblade: Branca e azul marinho com detalhes em violeta.

Histórico: a mesma de Makio e Miako. A única diferença é que Miako pediu para que em comemoração ao nascimento da irmã mais nova, a avó que era uma grande cientista, criasse uma fera bit inspirada na pequena.

Gente desculpa pelos ANOS esperando a fic..mais agora prometo que ela vai continuar ok? e Narcissa me mande sua ficha denovo por que eu a perdi e preciso coloca-lá na fic denovo ^^

beijos =*


	4. Inglesas em APUROS Uma batalha se inicia

Gente aki é a Makio!

Espero que gostem da fic!A refiz e prometo que não vou parar de postá-la

Beijos!

**NEGRITO: **pensamento de personagem

"": Fala em língua diferente

01-Se conhecendo

Hilary tinha chagado muito zangada na casa de Tyson...Pois saberá que suas primas iriam vir passar um ano em sua casa...Abre a porta do dojo furiosa.

Hilary: Que MERDA!

Daichi: O que há com você Hilary? Está mais brava do que o costume...

Mocréia...Ops quer dizer...Hilary !: É que minhas primas viram para o Japão hoje...

Tyson: E o que isso tem de mais?Não entendendo o por que dessa euforia

Hilary: É QUE...

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Isso é uma buzina..ou tentativa de uma xD)

De repente se vê duas garotas saindo do Táxi .Uma loira e uma morena

Garota n° 1: Cadê a Hilary?

Hilary passa despercebida

Makio e Miako: Olá pra você também Hilary ¬¬.

Tyson e os outros (menos Kai que apenas fazia o exame das meninas de cima para baixo apenas com os olhos e Hilary): UAU!O.O

As duas: Olá!

Todos os meninos menos Kai: Olá!

Miako: Eu sou Miako Diamond Tatchibana e essa é minha irmã Makio Hikari Diamond Tatchibana.

Hilary: Bom já que vocês já conhecem meus amigos...Vocês ficaram na casa deles...

As duas: O QUE?O.O

Hilary: É isso que ouviram...

Ray: Mais Hilary, não esqueça que a casa é do Tyson.O avô dele irá passar dois anos nos EUA e quem toma conta da casa agora é ele.

Hilary: Você concorda né Tyson? (Olha de "se você não concordar eu te mato").

Tyson: É...Claro! (Morrendo de medo).

Makio a olha meia envergonhada: Nyaa de-demo Hilary..ne-nem conhecemos e-eles...

Hilary: Se não querem ficar aqui, que fiquem na rua pois na minha casa que não vai ser.

Miako: HORA SUA... - e ia partir para cima de Hilary mais Makio a segura.

Hilary: É isso que ouviram!

Miako: Eu vou arrebentar a sua cara garota...- Diz tentando se soltar mais Makio ainda a segurava

Makio: Nyaa Mi-Miako- chan não faça isso.Não podemos brigar!

Miako: Mais Makio... a Hilary sempre implicou com a gente por que todos os garotos que ela gostava sempre gostava de nós duas por que a Hilary era grudada neles, que acabaram se tornaram nossos amigos e sempre falavam que se ela fosse menos grudenta eles até namorariam ela.

Makio olha para baixo.

Hilary: Hmp...Mentirosas! - Diz elas cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

Makio: ...

Hilary: Você e sua irmã Makio são duas entrometidas. Vou voltar para minha casa, pois tenho muito a fazer!-Diz Hilary saindo

Miako: Metida...Irmã você está bem? Pergunta para Makio

Makio: Nyaa Ha-Hai...

Miako: Hei vocês ainda não se apresentaram para nós garotos ^^. - diz recuperando seu humor.

Tyson: Tyson Granger!

Daichi: Daichi Sumeragi!

Kenny: Meu nome é Kenny mais podem me chamar de Chief

Max: Eu sou Max Tate

Ray: E eu sou Raymond Kon mais podem me chamar apenas de Ray.

As duas: Olá! (Sorriem)

Miako se destrai por um momento olhando para alguém...Alguém que estava encostado numa braços cruzados,fitando ela e sua irmã por um bom tempo, já havia percebido mais resolveu encará-lo

Miako: Olá ^^

Kai: Oi.(Diz friamente).

Miako Você não fala muito né?(Sorri)

Kai: Não.

Miako ri

Kai: Tenho a impressão que conheço vocês há muito tempo...

Miako: Que estranho...por que será?

Kai: Não sei.

Miako: Bom me chamo Miako Diamond..muito prazer...Você parece ser amigável.

Kai: Como pode ter certeza disso? Como você tem certeza de que eu não sou um maníaco ou outra coisa?

Tyson diz baixinho: Ela não tem certeza mais eu sim - E recebe um olhar mortal de Kai

Makio: Nyaa Por que ela não acredita que você seja mal e não tem cara de um ladrão por exemplo.- Diz chegando ao lado de sua irmã falando um pouco vermelha

Kai: Vocês tem tanta confiança em mim assim?(Cara de desconfiado)

Miako: Bom meu instinto diz que somente o tempo poderá me provar se você é quem eu penso ou não.

Kai: Eu não acredito que sejam mesmo primas de Hilary.

Miako: E por que?

Kai: Por que vocês duas são muito diferentes tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente.

Makio cora e diz: Nyaa o q-que você estava querendo dizer com "Fisicamente"?

Kai: Eu to querendo dizer que vocês são bem diferentes da sua prima, em altura, e que sua prima também é uma baranga e vocês não e também outras coisas que eu prefiro não comentar...

Makio: Nyaa ha-hai...Mais por que diz isso dela?E que coisas são essas? - Cora

Kai: Por que ela fica tentando dar em cima de mim e vocês não ...pelo menos até agora.E eu disse que não prefiro comentar.

Miako: Não esquenta a cabeça com isso não...Nós não vamos te dar nenhuma cantada!Mais eu entendi agora porque minha prima não resistiu a te dar uma cantada... -e sorri- Mais se você não quiser me falar as outras coisas que você não prefere comentar tudo bem...Mais eu vou descobrir o que é.

Kai: O que esta querendo dizer com isso?- Faz uma cara de desconfiado nas duas perguntas.

Miako: É que eu já vi varias fans suas.A Hilary também é uma.- e Sorri E também, eu posso saber o que você pensará em relação a mim. Se você diz essas outras coisas em reparações maldosas.

Kai:...Eu não estou pensando nada maldoso.

Makio olha pra baixo um pouco vermelha

Kai a olha.

Miako: Não se preocupe Kai. Ela é mesmo assim.

Kai: Assim como?

Miako: Meio criança e extremamente tímida...Mais com o tempo todos nós nos daremos muito bem!** "**Mais que lindos" Ela está falando outra língua no caso Inglês da Inglaterra.

Kai: "Você tem certeza de achar todos lindos?".

Makio se surpreende e o olha: "Nyaa Você sabe falar inglês?".

Kai: "Claro que sim".

Miako: "Sim acho todos lindos".

Makio: "Nyaa Você não perde tempo Miako-chan "

Miako: "Mais Makio, eles são lindo mesmo. Principalmente aquele que tem o cabelo gigantesco. Me parece o mais gatinho. (Babando)",

Kai: "Você está querendo dizer o Ray?".

Ray: O que vocês está falando de mim?

Miako um pouco corada: Nada não!

Makio: "Nyaa Tudo bem Miako você venceu... "

Miako: Que bom que você assume...

Tyson não entendendo de nada: Vocês lutam beyblade?

As duas: Sim!

Tyson: Que tal uma luta?

Makio: Nyaa

Miako: Ok

Tyson: Então eu e Ray contra vocês duas, certo?

As duas: Hai.

Três

Dois

Um

Let it rip!

Ray: Vai Driger!

Tyson: Vai Dragoon!

Miako: Vai Noogard!

Makio: Nyaa Vai Momo-chan!

Ray: Garra Galing!

Tyson: Tornado GALAXIA - Não lembro se no G Revolution o ataque dele é esse.

Miako: Vento cortante! O.O - Um vento muito forte passa e começa a causar cortes e arranhões na beyblade adversária

Makio: Beijo de Fada!. - Makio manda um beijo para o adversário que se transforma em coração e atinge a beyblade dele.

Continua...

E agora quem será que ganha!?

Vejam no cap 2!

Beijos!


	5. Fim da primeira luta! Novas amigas!

Então gente gostaram do cap 01?

Espero que sim!

Então gente lá vai o cap 02!

Beijos!

Miako e Makio estavam em melhor situação do que Tyson e de repente, Miako e Makio juntam forças para o ataque e Driger pararam de girar. Enquanto as beyblades de Miako e Makio ainda estavam girando muito bem...

As duas: YATTA! (Hiper felizes)

Os dois: Perdemos...T.T (Hiper Tristes)

Miako: Bom como vamos ficar aqui...Nós duas temos uma banda...Nós somente dançamos e cantamos...E um aviso...Nunca...Mais NUNCA mesmo chegue perto da Makio quando ela está cantando e dançando...Só cantando tudo bem mais os dois juntos NÃO!

Tyson: Ué mais por que?

Miako: Por que ela tem vergonha ^^...ela muda bastante quando dança...

Kai dá um sorriso. Fazendo todos perceberem.

Max: Por que sorri Kai?

Kai: Por que estou a pensar como é isso...

Miako: É como você imagina isso? - Desconfiada

Kai: Prefiro não comentar....

Makio cora.

Tyson e os outros apenas riem e Miako pensa: **Esse garoto é LINDO!Apesar de ser um pouco FRIO, CALCULISTA E SEM GRAÇA...¬¬.**

Ray: Agora entendi...Quando ela canta e dança ela libera seus verdadeiros sentimentos né?

Miako: Na mosca! (Pisca para Ray).

Garota n° 1: Olá priminhas queridas!

Makio e Miako: Aiko chan! (Abraçam a prima)

Miako: Vejo que trouxe as meninas com você! Diz Miako vendo Sybelle (Silence) saindo do táxi e Kasumi pegando suas malas gigantes no táxi.

As três garotas (Silence, Aiko e Kasumi): GATOS *--*! (.) (olham para os meninos).

Makio e Miako apenas riem.

Hilary chega e diz: Ah não...Essas também não!

Aiko: Essas o que sua paty?

Silence: Eu acho melhor você não xingar minhas amigas...

Kasumi: Se você falar mais uma palavra eu arrebento sua cara! (Olha assassino)

Hilary: O que as suas AMIGUINHAS iguais a vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Aiko: Amiguinhas o caramba...Não se esqueça que eu sou infelizmente sua prima também...¬¬

Hilary: Como essas duas ai (aponta para Makio e Miako) você não é mais minha prima! Preciso ir garotos...Tomem cuidado que essas daí mordem...¬¬ (e sai)

Kasumi: Eu vou te arrebentar garota! Dizendo isso Kasumi ia pular em cima de Hilary e bater nela só que Silence e Aiko a seguram.

Aiko e Silence: Ainda não está na hora de arrebentar a cara dela...Quando for ela vai ir direto pra uma UTI você vai ver...

Kasumi: Tudo bem...¬¬.Mais nós nem nos apresentamos...Eu sou Kasumi Risaki Bogard

Silence: Prefiro não falar meu me chamem de Silence.

Aiko: Eu sou Aiko Higurash Tatchibana, mais podem me chamar de Immort.

Todos os meninos menos Kai: Prazer (Falam seus nomes)

As três: Quem é aquele ali? (apontam para Kai)

Makio: Nyaa Ele é o Kai.

As três: Kai...

Miako: E a Maiko??????

Aiko: Está vindo.

Tyson: Quem é Maiko?

Maiko: CHEGUEIIIIII!!!

Makio: Nyaa Onee-chan! - e a abraça

Miako: Que saudades!!!

Maiko: Eu também senti muiitaaaaa saudade de vocês duas.

Aiko: PRIMAAAA!!

Maiko: PRIMAAA!! (Se abraçam)

Kasumi e Silence: Oi!

Maiko: Olá!

Tyson: Prazer eu sou Tyson e esses são: Daichi, Kenny, Max, Ray e Kai

Maiko: Prazer Tyson! Você é muito bonito!.

Tyson cora: Obrigada!

Maiko: Aquele caladão ali não me é estranho...

Makio: Nyaa...

Ray: Você é mais velha que Makio?

Maiko: Hai. Tenho 15 anos.

Ray: ahh...

Maiko: Cadê a babaca de Hilary?

Aiko: Num teve coragem de me enfrentar e se escafedeu.

Maiko: é sempre assim, ela nunca tem coragem de enfrentar a gente.

Kenny: Gente!!Eu consegui varios ingressos pro show da Ming-Ming! .

Todos:...Aff...

Kenny: O Brooklyn vai estar lá...

Garotas: QUEREMOS IR!.

Tyson: Que paixão pelo Brooklyn é essa??

Maiko: Nyaa "kawaaii desu nee" *--*...- Diz um pouco vermelha

Aiko: Ele é muito fofo!

Kenny: Vamos?

Meninas: SIM SIM SIM SIM SIM SIM SIM SIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

O que será que vai acontecer no show da Ming Ming???

Vou deixar vcs anciosos!!

auahuahahuahuahuahuahuha

aguardem pois a fic está cada vez melhor!!!

bjssssssssssssss

Sayonará!.


End file.
